On Apokolips/At Wayne Tower/Mega-Ultron gets captured!
This is how On Apokolips, At Wayne Tower, and Mega-Ultron gets captured! goes in LEGO DC and Ninjago Super Villains. Apokolips, the Overlord and Darkseid watch the news Lois Lane: Any details on Darkseid and the Overlord? Batgirl: For now, they're nothing to worry about. out the Mother Box This is what the Overlord Followers were after. We're not sure what it is, so we'll be moving it to Wayne Tower for analysis. The Overlord: Ha! Those fools now have the location of what we're looking for. Where is Steppenwolf? enters and bows to Darkseid and the Overlord The Overlord: Bring the Equation to us. Steppenwolf: Yes, Master. the throne room we cut with the Terra Venture Guardians Mr. E: sighs Feels good. Batgirl: You said it. Time Force Rangers arrive and Eric salute them Lloyd Garmadon: Wes, Eric. Wesley Collins: Lloyd, it's good to have you back. Jen Scotts: I think it's great that they're back. Katie Walker: Me, too. Eric Myers: Captain Logan sent Circuit, Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip to help us out. smile prepare their mission to study the Mother Box reach Wayne Tower they see a portal open Eric Myers: Look out! turns out to be Steppenwolf, the Parademons, and the Nindroids Steppenwolf: Rargh! Rangers begin their morphing sequence sees the Mother Box Steppenwolf: There you are. for the Mother Box blows her horn clone troopers battle the Parademons and the Nindroids Killer Frost: Now they're distracted. Let's get you to safety. team gets Mega-Ultron to safety gets the Mother Box and opens it, but the Equation is not inside Steppenwolf: No. Nooo! The Anti-Life Equation! It's gone! hears beeping and sees Mega-Ultron Steppenwolf: You. You have it. After them! They have what we're looking for! clones shoot the Parademons and Nindroids Killer Frost: Get inside. E's team gets inside they free innocent people Mr. E: Good work, everyone. Extra credit to you. Mega-Ultron: Thanks. the Nindroids capture Mega-Ultron Eric Myers: Batgirl, they grabbed Mega-Ultron! then cut with the Nindroids bringing Mega-Ultron to Steppenwolf chases after them meets with Batgirl Catwoman: Batgirl. Nice to have you back. Steppenwolf holding Mega-Ultron I'm guessing if Darkseid and the Overlord get their hands on Mega-Ultron, it's bad, right? her hand behind Batgirl Batgirl: That's an understatement. Catwoman: Let's go. Try and keep up. set to rescue Mega-Ultron they battle Nindroids and Parademons cackles and destroys half of the train Steppenwolf: Let's see how you deal with my pets. pets arrive Catwoman: Heads up, Batgirl! dogs attack, but they evade them Batgirl: I've got it! builds doggy bones she builds the Batwing to shoot at Steppenwolf falls and the Overlord appear Batgirl: Darkseid! Overlord! continue fighting the Nindroids and get teleported away Overlord cackles and Darkseid turn to Mega-Ultron The Overlord: You don't just have the Anti-Life Equation. You are the Anti-Life Equation. looks shocked leave with him above Metropolis, the train falls down the fall breaks, due to Batgirl and Catwoman's confusion turns out to be Lex Catwoman: Luthor! Batgirl: Luthor! is carrying the train Lex Luthor: Seems I had a train to catch.